Girl U Want
Song Name: Girl U Want Artist: DEVO Appears On: *Freedom of Choice, Greatest Hits, Hot Potatoes, Pioneers Who Got Scalped, Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 (single/album version) *Recombo DNA (demo alternate version) *DEV-O Live, DEVO Live: 1980, New Traditionalists: Live 1981 Seattle, Now It Can Be Told - Devo At The Palace, Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig : Live in Central Park, Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA (live versions) *E-Z Listening Cassette, E-Z Listening Disc (EZ version) Run Time: 2:55 (album version) Year Written: 1979 Year Released: 1980 (album version) Years Performed: 1979-present DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "girl u want". Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh Alternate Versions: E-Z Listening Version, Girl U Want 1995/Tank Girl U Want, Boy U Want/Devo 2.0 Version Demo Versions: Girl U Want (demo alternate version), Freedom of Choice Home Version Demo Song Connections: None 'Trivia / Info:' * Partly inspired by The Knack's "My Sharona" according to a music critic. * "Girl U Want" was the lead single for Freedom of Choice, and DEVO's third album was originally to be called "The Girl You Want". * First performed live on 29 December 1979. * WB released one "Girl U Want" single - the hard to find b/w "Mr. B's Ballroom." Virgin released the single overseas b/w "Turnaround," the spelling is "corrected" to "Girl You Want." WB released a promo single in the US. * The E-Z Listening Version was so popular DEVO performed it on the 1982 tour with the full lyrics. YouTube. "Girl U Want (1982-10-30)" 3-DEVO. "A CEN Satellite Presentation." * A rerecorded version appeared on the soundtrack for the film Tank Girl in 1995, becoming the first new DEVO recording since 1990. The movie version added a vocal track by Jula Bell. YouTube. Jula Bell comments for "Tank Girl Opening Credits". * Mark does not fully voice the lyric "love" in the album version, leaving the word open for interpretation. ::Mark uses the word "lust" in the versions on Recombo DNA and on the Tank Girl soundtrack. Onstage Behavior: * Mark sometimes sings "undefined lust" instead of "undefined love" and "greenest tree" instead of "greenhouse tree." Lyrics: :You're in a corner everywhere you turn :You know you're headed for the "planet of burn" :But the words get stuck on the tip of your tongue :She's the real thing but you knew it all along :She's just the girl, she's just girl :The girl u want :She sings from somewhere you can't see :She sits in the top of a greenhouse tree :She sends out an aroma of undefined love :It drifts on down in a mist from above :She's just the girl, she's just the girl :The girl u want :Look at you with your mouth watering :Look at you with your mind spinning :Why don't you just admit it's all over :She's just the girl u want :She's just the girl, she's just the girl :The girl u want :She's just the girl, she's just the girl :The girl u want :You're in a corner everywhere you turn :You know you're headed for the planet of burn :But the words get stuck on the tip of your tongue :She's the real thing but you knew it all along :She's just the girl, she's just the girl :The girl u want :She's just the girl, she's just the girl :She's just the girl, she's just the girl :The girl u want 'Video:' : Appears on We're All DEVO!, The Complete Truth About De-Evolution : "Girl U Want - Video" Devo - MySpace ' *Laraine Newman portrays the girl on the swing spraying the mist referenced in the song lyrics. Mark was Laraine's boyfriend at the time. People Magazine, Vol. 24, No. 2. July 08, 1985. "While She May Not Be Perfect, Laraine Newman Braces Herself for Another Shot at Stardom." By Michelle Green. She plays Donut Rooter in ''We're All DEVO! *Robert L. Mothersbaugh, Sr. again plays General Boy, who uses a device to remotely control two "robotic" dancers. '''Live Video: "Girl U Want" appears on DEVO Live 1980, DEVO Live, Live In The Land Of The Rising Sun and Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA References External Links: : "Girl U Want" -- Rock Band Wiki : "Girl U Want" -- Wikipedia Category:1980 Category:Freedom Of Choice Category:Songs